<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like you, stay here with me by inkyscrivenings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317770">I like you, stay here with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings'>inkyscrivenings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, RPF, Real Life, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'zhuliuhai' signing incident, the gang goes out for hotpot that night. Zhu ZanJin and Liu HaiKuan aren't talking to each other and the other members know it's just another one more of their petty couple fights again most probably. Always the big brother, Wang YiZhou solves their problems for them by ordering drinks after their hotpot dinner. Alcohol really does loosen lips and it also makes Zhu ZanJin an adorable ANGERY and stubborn little boy who may or may not like having Liu HaiKuan around. He can't decide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I like you, stay here with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[[ written for #zhuliuhaiweekly on twitter, prompt: hotpot ]]</p><p>A/N: Honestly the hot pot played such a small part in this story! So if anyone is here for some spicy hot pot challenge, I'm sorry to disappoint! Also this is my first time ever writing real person fiction (rpf) so do bear with me! As always, constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'ZhuLiuHai'</em> the very thought of their ship name makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter as he sinks further down in his seat at the back of the van. Zhu ZanJin is absolutely in love with it though he hates to admit that. He's already been told off for interacting too much with his co-actor, Liu HaiKuan, and to be honest? Zhu ZanJin is afraid of the repercussions it might have on them in the future. It might ruin their careers. So he tries to distance himself every time they are under the public's watchful eyes. He tries to put up his walls and push Liu HaiKuan away so that when the day came and they had to say 'goodbye' instead of 'see you later' or 'see you tomorrow' Zhu ZanJin would be prepared...at least he could only hope that he would be prepared.</p><p>The signing event that afternoon for one, was a study in rejection and distancing. It had turned out to be more of a disaster than anything else so far. He hated when the camera was on them and Liu HaiKuan decided to relentlessly bully him. Zhu ZanJin wouldn't mind Liu HaiKuan's teasing at all when they were alone, because he'd respond in kind poking fun back at the older man. But acting so boldly in front of the camera...making it so obvious that he had a crush?</p><p>That was one of the reasons why Zhu ZanJin had snapped — rather harshly, he felt — at Liu HaiKuan today. It started from wanting to sign each other's names to signing their names together. It was taking things way too far! What if they got blacklisted for this? For being too close? What if no one wanted to hire both of them anymore? It would be such a waste for Zhu ZanJin knew that HaiKuan-<em>ge</em> is a very talented and wonderful actor. Their affections for each other could only ever produce negative effects and they shouldn't have to throw away the future of their careers all for a stupid crush...</p><p>
  <em>'But do you really think it's stupid though?'</em>
</p><p>Zhu ZanJin sighed heavily as he leaned his head against the window of the van, watching the orange lights of the street lamps passing by outside. He knew the answer.</p><p>
  <em>'No. A hundred, thousand times, no.'</em>
</p><p>And that is what made it even harder for him. To have a crush on someone and be forced to treat them coldly for the sake of their future is one of the worst things. Zhu ZanJin had come to realise that Liu HaiKuan didn't really seem to mind or care about what the media thought of them and their interactions. Liu HaiKuan was careful enough that he would only put his arm about Zhu ZanJin when he thought the official cameras were off. He came off as the cool confident kind always stoic and quiet. That is until it came to interacting with him, then Liu HaiKuan is always talking and smiling and laughing and gazing at him in that adoringly tender way.</p><p>He already missed the other man dearly.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin has purposely distanced himself from Liu HaiKuan this time, sitting at the very back of the van, he drowned everything and everyone out with music. They are on their way to a hot pot dinner tonight at some random hole in the wall restaurant that was supposed to serve a really good hot pot — according to Xiao Zhan. Tonight there were eight of them in total who had decided to go together just to take a bit of a break from promoting The Untamed. The restaurant supposedly wasn't that far and as the van slows down now, everyone got their belongings and started to leave. Zhu ZanJin follows closely behind and though he doesn't notice it, for he is more interested in walking with his head down, Liu HaiKuan gives a pleading look to Wang ZhuoCheng nodding in his direction and asking him to accompany Zhu ZanJin.</p><p>Wang ZhuoCheng breaks away from Xuan Lu's side as he nods at Liu HaiKuan's request. He slows his pace so that he can walk beside Zhu ZanJin. He purposely bumps into the dazed young man, nudging him with his elbow before he hooks his arm about Zhu ZanJin's neck.</p><p>"Are you okay? Why the long face? You've been very quiet today."</p><p>Zhu ZanJin puts his music on pause, slipping the earbuds into his back pocket, "What are you talking about, I'm always quiet. You're the noisy one."</p><p>Wang ZhuoCheng laughs as he leans in to whisper conspiratorially, "I know all about it," he said noting the way Zhu ZanJin seemed to frown even more, "YiZhou-<em>ge</em> told me about the signing problem today. Trouble in paradise again?"</p><p>Zhu ZanJin nudged Wang ZhuoCheng away, "Stop talking~!" he snapped, glaring at Wang ZhuoCheng, "Don't be like him! Or I won't talk to you as well."</p><p>Wang ZhuoCheng chuckled, "Alright, alright! I won't talk anymore!" It's always like this between the two of them he thinks and Wang ZhuoCheng knows it won't be long before Liu HaiKuan and Zhu ZanJin are back together, walking side by side again. "So how long exactly are you going to be ignoring him for this time?" he asked as they entered the small restaurant and were directed towards a room.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin shrugs, "I don't know," he says as he catches Liu HaiKuan further up ahead turning to look back in his direction expectantly. He immediately looks away, annoyed that his co-star still had the cheek to smile at him and look all handsome like that. Unacceptable!</p><p>The round table that they sit at is small enough such that when they're all sitting down their arms brush against each other from time to time. Liu HaiKuan would have been seated next to his favourite person were it not for the fact that Zhu ZanJin had already tactfully positioned himself between Wang ZhuoCheng and Wang YiZhou. Liu HaiKuan knows that he shouldn't have bullied his Zan Zan as mercilessly as he had today but it was exceedingly fun to watch how the latter got all riled up with his little glares and his whiny retorts. No matter how hard Zhu ZanJin tried to be vicious he still came off as exceedingly adorable and Liu HaiKuan fell more and more in love with him every day.</p><p>In the privacy of the room at the back of that restaurant, they could all be free. No managers, no fans, no scrutiny from the public and that's exactly what Liu HaiKuan loved. He knew of Zhu ZanJin's worries about their managers and about the press. They all knew about the difficulties that Xiao Zhan and Wang YiBo faced too not being able to be as close as before when they were on set or in private. He smiled watching as Wang YiBo fed Xiao Zhan, the two lost in their own world before looking to his Zan Zan, ZhuoCheng, and Xuan Lu who were giggling away about something.</p><p>Ji Li sniggers as he nudges Liu HaiKuan's arm, "HaiKuan-<em>ge</em> be careful you don't want to break your chopsticks," he warns nodding to the chopsticks in HaiKuan's hand.</p><p>"Do you want to swap places?" Wang YiZhou asks noticing the way Liu HaiKuan was staring at the trio.</p><p>"No need. He chose to sit with you," Liu HaiKuan muttered as he sets the chopsticks down before he hurts himself, "You know how he gets if I were to intervene with things."</p><p>"True but you can't sit here being angry forever," Wang YiZhou replies, almost sagely, "It would be best if you just talk to him tonight."</p><p>"Will he even want to talk to me?"</p><p>"I don't really think he's going to stay mad at you forever," Ji Li adds, speaking around a mouthful of hot food and trying to blow it cool while he talked, "To be honest, how many times have the two of you fought already? At this point it's just another one of your little couple fights again. Nothing too big you know?"</p><p><em>'Couple...fights...'</em> the very thought made Liu HaiKuan smile just a little through his cloud of melancholy.</p><p>"I have an idea!" YiZhou brightens up quickly slurping up the remains of the hot pot soup in his bowl as he waves one of the waitresses over, "Hopefully this will help you both," he says to Liu HaiKuan after he's placed the order, "Let <em>da ge</em> give you some advice," he says with a wolfish grin, "After a good hot pot, you need some drinks and don't forget alcohol always loosens lips. I'm helping you set the grounds for tonight."</p><p><em>'Tonight? What does he mean tonight?'</em> came the confused though in his head, and then Liu HaiKuan blushes at his next thoughts, <em>'Does he think...that Zan Zan and I...will have...make up...sex or something?'</em></p><p>Liu HaiKuan is surprised by Wang YiZhou's idea of 'setting the grounds for tonight'. A drinking game. With tomorrow being a free day for them, they wouldn't have to go around to promote the show, and apparently Wang YiZhou thought it a good idea that they all have some fun...with alcohol. No one objects to it. In fact, they each readily grab a bottle and join in the game. Perhaps they all yearn to live freely for just one night.</p><p>It isn't long before the majority of them are red in the face as they pick at the remains of the hot pot while playing the drinking game. Xiao Zhan meets Liu HaiKuan's eyes as they take in the rest of the decimated group — they were the sole two who had decided to take only a drink or two and hence, were mostly sober. Xuan Lu and Wang ZhuoCheng were singing rather off-key along with Wang YiBo. Ji Li was already passed out with his head resting upon the table while Wang YiZhou knocks back another bottle only to find it utterly empty. He sighs in frustration and reaches for Liu HaiKuan's bottle instead. And there's Zhu ZanJin who seemed to be very melancholic indeed as he lay with his head against his arm on the table, gently tapping his fingers against the empty green glass bottle creating a little tune.</p><p>Xiao Zhan looked at his watch it was already past ten, if they continued drinking then he and Liu HaiKuan would have to carry six people between them out to the van. They'd better leave while some could still walk out on their own.</p><p>"Should we leave now?" Xiao Zhan asked, directing his question to Liu HaiKuan. The latter nodded his agreement and Xiao Zhan prised a bottle of alcohol from Wang YiBo's hand, "Alright, I think that's about enough drinking, for you and for everyone as well. We're going home!"</p><p>A number of groans and protests of 'I don't want to!' sounded around the table as everyone stayed put.</p><p>"Okay if you all don't want to then..." Xiao Zhan trailed off, "Then we'll just leave you here and you can make your way back home whenever you want. When it's late and dark and you can't find your way back!" Xiao Zhan finished in an attempt to scare them. It worked for Wang YiBo drunkenly waved his hands about at the rest of them, "Okay! Let's go, let's go," he muttered as he stood on wobbly feet and shuffled after Xiao Zhan, "Wait for me!" he called.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan stayed to round up the rest of them as Xiao Zhan headed the group. Wang Zhuo Cheng and Xuan Lu stumbled out together while Wang YiZhou poked Ji Li till he was awake before dragging him out of the room leaving Zhu ZanJin to him. Liu HaiKuan made sure that the bill was settled with the waitress and thanked them before he shifted over to Zhu ZanJin's side.</p><p>"Hey, Zan Zan, don't you want to go?" he asked as he sat down next to the smaller man.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin's face was all flushed and he hid his face in his arm, mutedly shaking his head.</p><p>"If we don't go then we're going to be left behind. The restaurant needs to close," Liu HaiKuan explained, "And they can't close if we stay here."</p><p>"We?" he asked as he turned to look at Liu HaiKuan again, "I didn't ask you to stay here with me!" Zhu ZanJin muttered as he scowled up at the older man. "You can go! I don't care..."</p><p>"But I care," Liu HaiKuan replied, "And I'm afraid that if you're staying here, then it's my duty to stay here with you as well. Even if it means that we get locked in here together overnight."</p><p>"Nonsense," Zhu ZanJin muttered. But he made to stand anyway on his two wobbly feet. He would have fallen back onto his seat were it not for the strong, steadying hand upon his arm belonging to Liu HaiKuan. For some reason it made Zhu ZanJin feel even more frustrated and he shrugged Liu HaiKuan's hand off, "Let me walk on my own, I'm fine."</p><p>"If I let you go, you'll fall," Liu HaiKuan stated and as if to demonstrate his point, he let Zhu ZanJin take a couple of unsteady steps on his own before he caught the younger's arm again, "See? You can't even walk properly on your own. So don't be stubborn and let me help you," Liu HaiKuan insists as he draws Zhu ZanJin to his side and manages to steer him out of the restaurant without any further disturbances.</p><p>The cooling night air feels wonderful against Zhu ZanJin's heated skin and he sighs contentedly closing his eyes and drawing deep breaths of the night air. He breaks away from Liu HaiKuan as he revels in the evening breeze. Of course, Liu HaiKuan follows after him, just a few steps behind.</p><p>"There you two are!" Xiao Zhan says as he stops Liu HaiKuan, "Everything okay?"</p><p>Liu HaiKuan nods, "Yeah, we're good. It just took a while to convince him to come out," he says nudging a finger in Zhu ZanJin's direction. The latter is swaying about in the breeze nearly ready to break out into some form of a drunken dance number.</p><p>"Hey!" Xiao Zhan called out to Zhu ZanJin, "Where're you going? Come back! It's time for you to get on to the van!"</p><p>Zhu ZanJin simply waves Xiao Zhan's words away, "It's a beautiful night for a walk. I'm going, see you~!"</p><p>"Zhan-<em>gege</em> can we go yet?" Wang YiBo calls from the van, “I’m sleepy! I want to go back and sleep!"</p><p>"Ahhh...they're all babies!" Xiao Zhan sighs as he looks from Zhu ZanJin to Wang YiBo back in the van visibly torn between going after the stray or staying with the group.</p><p>"Don't worry," Liu HaiKuan tells Xiao Zhan now, "Leave Zan Zan to me. I'll go after him and you guys can head back to the hotel."</p><p>"Wait! But how are you going to get back? Will you take a cab?"</p><p>"It’s not that far back to the hotel. We’ll walk!" Liu HaiKuan calls as he breaks into a jog already going after Zhu ZanJin</p><p>Xiao Zhan nods, "Okay! Okay! Drop us a message when you’re back, just so we know! Take care!"</p><p>"Zhu ZanJin!" Liu HaiKuan calls out to him, "Zan Zan! Wait for me!"</p><p>Almost unconsciously Zhu ZanJin slows down. Angry or not, it's late at night and he wouldn't mind having some company on his evening walk if he's actually being honest with himself.</p><p>"Make sure you don't walk so close to me," he says as he lifts his arm just to make sure that there's an arms-length of distance between them.</p><p>"Alright, alright. I take it that you're still angry with me then?"</p><p>As if in answer Zhu ZanJin lets out a 'hmpf' and crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan smiles albeit sadly, "Do you...honestly hate the idea of us being together so much?"</p><p>Zhu ZanJin eyes him sideways, "What sort of trick question is that?" he asks, "What do you want me to say? 'ZhuLiuHai' you should know better than to say or write such things. I don't want us to get into any more trouble. You know the consequences."</p><p>"So you're afraid we'll end up like Zhan-<em>ge</em> and YiBo?"</p><p>Zhu ZanJin nodded his head. Somehow the thought of being separated from Liu HaiKuan and having to ignore him while they were clearly in each other's presence did not sit well with him. It made his eyes sting and his vision get all blurry. He swipes at his eyes, "Actually, you know...I don't hate you...and..." this time he hesitates slightly, "I...don't like you all that much either. So I don't know why I'm even crying like this!!" he half yells, frustrated, "I'm so tired. I don't even want to walk anymore..." he sniffles.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin promptly comes to a stop and sits down on the ground right smack in the middle of the sidewalk.</p><p>This time Liu HaiKuan smiles tenderly, bending down to Zhu ZanJin's height, "Alright, I have a proposal," he says handing a handkerchief to the younger.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin's eyes widen in shock, "P-P-Proposal?" he splutters dabbing at his eyes with the handkerchief.</p><p>"Don't worry it's not that kind of proposal," he laughs, "Since you're tired, how about I carry you back? The hotel is not that far away."</p><p>Zhu ZanJin seems to debate for a while and finally he shakes his head, "It's okay...I don't want you to..."</p><p>"Alright...so you'd rather walk then?"</p><p>The very word 'walk' made Zhu ZanJin pout again, "I don't want to walk~."</p><p>"Then what do you want?"</p><p>"I want to...teleport..."</p><p>Liu HaiKuan laughs, "Don't be silly," he says before he takes Zhu ZanJin's arm, pulls him up from the ground and piggy-backs him.</p><p>"Hey...don't...I don't need you!!" he whines but Zhu ZanJin clings on tight to Liu HaiKuan, arms about his neck. The older man is so warm and he smells so good tonight...actually he always smelled good. Zhu ZanJin buries his face in Liu HaiKuan's neck, "HaiKuan-<em>gege</em> is so warm~" he hums contentedly nuzzling against the older's neck, "And you smell so good~" Zhu ZanJin sighs as he lets his fingers splay out across Liu HaiKuan's chest, rubbing his chest up and down.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan playfully smacks the younger's hands, "You better watch where your hands are going," he warned as they continued down the sidewalk together.</p><p>"Does HaiKuan-<em>gege</em> want me to fall then?" came the innocent whisper in his ear as Zhu ZanJin's lips brushed against the shell of Liu HaiKuan's ear. Whether intentional or not, it was enough to make Liu HaiKuan's hands tighten about Zhu ZanJin's thighs as a shudder coursed up his spine.</p><p>"You know I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you but..." Liu HaiKuan pauses smugly, "I recall someone saying that they didn't like me...and you know I don't let just <em>anybody</em> touch me like that."</p><p>"I said I don't like you all that much. That doesn't mean that I don't like you altogether," Zhu ZanJin snapped burying his face in Liu HaiKuan's neck again for the sheer embarrassment of saying that out loud made him want to hide his face.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan smirked, "So you like me, then?"</p><p>Zhu ZanJin made a disgusted noise as he repeatedly smacked the older man's chest with his hands, "HaiKuan-<em>gege</em> is so disgusting!" he yelled breaking into a fit of giggles for somehow the idea of liking someone else tickled his alcohol addled mind very much.</p><p>Silence fell between them as they continued on down the road. The sound of the cars passing by seemed to lull him to sleep and Zhu ZanJin settles with his chin resting against Liu HaiKuan's shoulder. "Hey, silly," he calls softly, gently rubbing his hand against Liu HaiKuan's chest again to get his attention.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I like you," came the silent confession, "I like you so much that sometimes...it scares me...I don't want to be asked to ignore you...I don't want us to have to pretend like we're strangers...I just wish that I had met you earlier..."</p><p>"Me too..."</p><p>Zhu ZanJin's sudden confession is enough to make Liu HaiKuan tear up and feel the uncomfortable constricting of his throat. Usually, he's not one for tears but the thought that they might not be able to see each other every day soon is what makes him sad. It's a fact that once all this is over, once the hype of The Untamed dies down, he might only ever get to see Zhu ZanJin once in a blue moon...or maybe even never again...</p><p>Liu HaiKuan let Zhu ZanJin down as they approached the hotel and the younger stuck close to him this time, latching onto his arm this time. His eyelids already felt so heavy and his body was sluggish. He relied on the older to get back to his room. The ride up in the lift is silent, Liu HaiKuan watches Zhu ZanJin seemingly already fast asleep upon his arm. This close he realises just how heartbreakingly beautiful Zhu ZanJin is with his long dark lashes gently resting against reddened cheeks all flushed from drinking...and his lips...his lips...</p><p>The lift let out a soft <em>'ding'</em> as it reached their floor and arm around Zhu ZanJin's waist, Liu HaiKuan led him out. They paused in the lobby, "I'm going to need your card-key," Liu HaiKuan says softly as he gently pats him down, finding the card-like shape in his jacket pocket.</p><p>"HaiKuan-<em>gege</em>~" Zhu ZanJin whines when he feels them start to move again, "I don't want to walk already! Carry...me...please~" he says already holding his arms out.</p><p>"Alright, alright, come on," Liu HaiKuan scoops Zhu ZanJin up into his arms with ease in a bridal carry.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin nestles close, resting his head upon Liu HaiKuan's shoulder. He hears the little trill of the lock on the door as the card is inserted and then they're inside the room engulfed in the soothing dim lights of the hotel room.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan sets Zhu ZanJin down on the bed gently before he takes a seat as well. He takes out his phone and is in the middle of typing out a message when Zhu ZanJin crawls into his lap, settling his head upon his thigh.</p><p>"What are you doing, HaiKuan-<em>gege~</em>?"</p><p>"Letting Zhan-<em>ge</em> and the rest of them know that we're back safe," he replies as he goes back to his message.</p><p>Zhu ZanJin blindly reaches for one of his hands now, intertwining their fingers he holds Liu HaiKuan's hand close to his chest. He always feels safe around the older man.</p><p>Typing with one hand, Liu HaiKuan finishes the message and sends it to the group chat it reads: 'we made it back safely. going to bed now. goodnight all!'</p><p>When that's done he looks down to find Zhu ZanJin, eyes already closed and breathing deeply, "Hey, are you asleep already?"</p><p>There's no reply.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan sighs softly as he gingerly extricates his hand from Zhu ZanJin's. It wouldn't be too comfortable if he slept in all his clothes so Liu HaiKuan gently works to take of Zhu ZanJin's shoes and his jacket, which he sets on the back of the desk chair. He finds himself going back to the bedside. Pulling back the covers, he repositions Zhu ZanJin under the covers and tucks the younger man in.</p><p>"<em>Er ge,</em> stay here with me," Zhu ZanJin whispers, "A-Yao doesn't want you to go."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Liu HaiKuan whispers more to himself than to anyone else for he is more than familiar with the ill-fated love story between their characters in The Untamed. In those last moments, Lan XiChen, the character that he played, hadn't been given the choice between staying or leaving. Meng Yao, who is Zhu ZanJin's character, had chosen for Lan XiChen instead, pushing him away to safety. It is and always will be, Liu HaiKuan believes, a choice that somewhere in the back of his mind, or in a corner of his heart, a choice that Lan XiChen will regret for the rest of his days.</p><p>"I don't want you to go..." came Zhu ZanJin's soft plea again and it is enough to make Liu HaiKuan cave. He gingerly toes off his shoes and turning off the lights, he settles down at the edge of the bed. Believe it or not, this would be his first time, getting into bed with someone else. A drunk someone else whom he actually had intense feelings for. Setting his phone down on the bedside table and lifted the blankets. Zhu ZanJin wordlessly scooted over to make more space for him. Liu HaiKuan lies down in bed and its mere seconds later that Zhu ZanJin rolls back over and snuggles up to him, throwing an arm and a leg across the older and trapping him there.</p><p>"Thank you..." he whispers, "Thank you for always being there for me."</p><p>"It's no problem at all," Liu HaiKuan replies, "I like spending time with you."</p><p>"Me too...me too..." Zhu ZanJin sighs. Blindly he kisses two of his fingers and slips his hand up to press his fingers to Liu HaiKuan's lips, "Goodnight~" Zhu ZanJin mumbles.</p><p>Liu HaiKuan smiles in the darkness, one arm settling about the younger's waist he closes his eyes, "Goodnight," he replies as he turns to press a kiss to Zhu ZanJin's pale forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>